


自习室

by Kuangsu0104



Category: SEVENTEEN - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22214122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuangsu0104/pseuds/Kuangsu0104
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/kwon Soonyoung|Hoshi
Kudos: 10





	自习室

“啊，这道题怎么又写错了呢？”

男孩的声音好低沉，掺着沙粒似的哑。

“唔…我错了，我以为是那个…公式额…圆佑，不要动！”

其余的书本七零八落地摊乱在地上，将暮未暮时自习室不算很暗，也出奇的将那些露骨的画面勾出了大概轮廓。

“顺荣真是个坏孩子，不好好听我讲题，还在责怪我。”

全圆佑用下巴抵着权顺荣的肩膀，顺势牵着人拿笔的手，带着他修改错了的题，可怀里人的手越来越颤抖，快抓不住笔似的，时不时还会冒出些气音，很是难受的样子。

“我不要了，全圆佑…”

“不要什么，你想要什么？”

权顺荣被他这种风轻云淡的态度气得够呛，不安分的动了几下想起身，又被人重重的一挺给刺激得跌坐下去。

“啊…”两个人同时发出一声长叹。

“圆佑，你动一动好不好？”

那根粗大在他身体里蛰伏了太久，他甚至能感受到那狰狞布满青筋的纹路，随着它主人的情绪高涨而跳动着。可全圆佑不动，它就像个沉睡的猛兽一样，存在着强烈，却不现身。

“顺荣乖，自己试试？”

全身上下都被欺负得不成样，校服衬衫早上本服服帖帖的穿在身上，前会儿被全圆佑摸着身体给弄得松松垮垮，什么也没脱，恶趣味地围揽在男孩削瘦的身上。脖颈后面光洁的皮肤被吮吸得痕迹点点，偏偏那短裤也不老实，半挂在大腿间，垂着少年的情欲心事晃晃悠悠，不肯坠落。

“动一动…唔…”

权顺荣抬起腰往下坐，被这般吊着欺负太久，他早已没什么力气，动了几下就放弃了，哼哼唧唧几声跟奶猫似的叫全圆佑的名字，转过头索吻。

全圆佑轻笑笑，躲避了人的嘴唇，掐着他白嫩光滑的大腿抚摸，滑到大腿内侧，重重的捏了下软肉。直到那些嘤咛，都变成了一声销骨的呻吟，他才放过那可怜的地方。

他们不是一个班的，今天早上他作为课代表去办公室拿作业，出来赶巧就碰上了上体育课的权顺荣。

抱着重器材好吃力，整个人汗津津的，刘海湿答答黏在额头上，露出秀气的五官。最要命那一截饱满白皙的小腿，明明晃晃由着短裤来，显出赤裸裸的柔美线条。

好奇怪，权顺荣总是跳舞，腿上却从来没有肌肉，全身上下软软的，捏一下就能红。他好想把那腿折起来，户庭大张地操弄他，逼着他哭，喊着下次再也不敢了。

色，好色。

“全圆佑，你不是男人吧。”

权顺荣气极声音从怀里传来，他回过神，果然瞧见那被情欲磨红的细长眸目，仿佛下一秒就溢出了水。

“你不是很喜欢吗？”

牛头不对马嘴。吊着不给也太狡猾了，他狠狠地收缩了内壁，引得身后的全圆佑嘶地喘息。

“动一动，呜呜…求求你了。”

“再求求我？”

他伸手绕到人身前的挺立拨弄，揉捏着人的囊袋，用虎口夹着茎头摩挲，果不其然听到权顺荣更明显的哭腔。

“圆佑…哥哥，呜啊…进来，进来操我。”

难为听到这种话，全圆佑掰过人的下巴逼着和自己接吻。权顺荣哭得抽抽嗒嗒的，眼泪都顺着留到唇边，全圆佑还是轻柔柔地哄他，“乖，不哭”，但语气说着温柔，动作却不见得，然后掐着权顺荣的腰，狠狠地撞击了起来。

他撞的一下比一下用力，像是要把囊袋都塞进去般，权顺荣被顶得说不出话，只能发出些不明意断断续续的话。又热又硬的性器在人柔软的甬道里进出，甚至能感受到那些令人羞耻的液体被滑动带成了沫，随着动作而飞溅出来。

太紧了，太柔软了，全圆佑克制不住想狠狠欺负人的念头，想把他整个人都融为他的一部分，让他永远都属于自己，无法逃离。

怎么能就那样露出好看的腿给别人看呢，不知道这样很危险吗？

他退出来半抱着权顺荣的腰起来，以后入的方式再一次把人压在课桌上大进大出，权顺荣看着被自己压在下面的试卷和草稿纸，心下的羞耻更多了一分。

怎么可以这样…

性器反复摩擦着他的肉壁，像是要凿出火一样留下它的形状，他被顶弄得头皮发麻，已经射过一次了，四肢更快不受控制的软趴下去，又被全圆佑捞起来，更狠地进入。

“舒服吗，嗯？”

谁料得到平日里不苟言笑的学霸竟然会做出这种事，权顺荣羞赧的低下了头，充血的耳根完全暴露了他此刻的心思。

“啊……啊…”

明明挑逗的时候不见得这样害羞。全圆佑加紧了速度，被紧紧包裹的触感太过于噬魂，他甚至做不到停下来去温柔的温存一番，只想狠狠的操，用最原始不加掩饰的欲望与本能。

“啊…！不要…不要动哪里…嗯…”

“不要…你…大力…”

好像方才顶到了他的敏感点，全圆佑抬手揉捏着人胸前被冷落许久的樱红玩弄，微微颤颤地又硬立起来，主人还不停地挺胸将它奉献。

“要还是不要？”

“嗯啊…嗯…”

他喜欢那样狠狠压制人的感觉，便重一下又重一下的顶进去，不给人滞留的缓冲再撞上。权顺荣被操弄得快失去意识，口也快合不拢，舌尖不意料的偷跑出来，被全圆佑抓了紧，勾着过去缠绕，封住了呻吟。

直到最后怀里人呻吟再一次地拔尖起来，浑身颤抖着再一次射了出来，全圆佑才在突然高潮紧缩的甬道里射了进去。

穴口被玩弄得快合不上，白浊顺着大腿内侧缓慢的留下，弄湿了短裤。

自习室满地的狼籍，还有男孩们彼此起伏的喘息声。

“还来吗？”

“滚…我要回家写作业了。”

“说话就说明你还有力气，来吧。”


End file.
